Field
The described technology generally relates to an image display method.
Description of the Related Technology
Most flat panel displays generate images by using three sub-pixels that emit red, green, and blue light, respectively. If a black object is displayed on a white background or a white object is displayed on a black background, edge discoloration can occur. This phenomenon occurs when random colors (e.g., red, green, and blue) appear at a boundary between the white and black colors due to the layout of sub-pixels that form each pixel. Thus, a method of removing the edge discoloration is necessary.